


Love Games

by GeeLiz_98



Series: 30 Day Chanbaek Challenge [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Foreplay, Gaming, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Up, Past Infidelity, Self-Acceptance, Smut, Video & Computer Games, not an explicit plot point but Chanyeol identifies as gender queer, sort of...it is complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeLiz_98/pseuds/GeeLiz_98
Summary: Chanyeol could hear voices through the speakers, the two men who had just been having sex.“Yeah...this says you are on a call with someone called...Yeollie? With a weird heart?”“WHAT!?” Baekhyun sounded horrified. Not angry, or a little surprised. He sounded as though he had literal terror laced through his words. His cry came out strained and choked. “Oh fucking, fuck, fuck, fuck, f-”The line went dead."ORChanyeol and Baekhyun game together but they don't really like each other. Except they do really. A lot.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 30 Day Chanbaek Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081331
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Love Games

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was gaming...I think I worked with that decently XD

Chat:

Byun69: are you asleep or smth?

Yeollie <3: no?

Byun69: well could you actually pay attention then?

Yeollie <3: I am!...they were just too good…

Chanyeol had been gaming with Byun69 - or Baekhyun as he was otherwise known - for about six months and he still wasn’t sure if he could stand him. They had met online, played together online, and exclusively gamed together given the convenience of their schedules but Baekhyun still had an awful habit of grating on Chanyeol’s last nerve. He was bossy, loud, and way more skilled at all kinds of games than Chanyeol in a way that made him green with envy. And left Baekhyun incredibly irritable whenever Chanyeol couldn’t keep up with him.

They were playing some crap shooter game that Baekhyun had insisted they try and Chanyeol wasn’t really feeling it. He wasn’t a fan of all the violence, noise, or quick-thinking. He preferred far less heinous ways to pass his time but Baekhyun was someone who was always willing to keep him company, for reasons unbeknownst to Chanyeol given his general attitude towards him, so he was willing to make the sacrifice. 

“You there, Yeol?”

Baekhyun’s voice crackled over Chanyeol’s headset, a cute pink number with cat ears. His best friend Wendy had gifted them to him because they matched his pink computer monitor. She said they made him look cute and Chanyeol loved nothing more than to look cute.

“Yeah, here.” 

As usual, the game involved an extortionate amount of shouting and swearing which left Chanyeol feeling on edge. He fumbled with the controls while Baekhyun screamed in his ear, far too enthusiastic considering it was about 2 am, and watched in despair as his pixelated soldier clambered about, ducking behind bushes and rocks, dodging bullets.

“Where are you, Baekhyun?!” He cried, worried he would die within 10 seconds again and get a virtual grilling. 

“Fucking hell,” Baekhyun spat into the mic over a cacophony of shooting sounds and general sounds of death, “just...WAIT there!”

So, Chanyeol did. He sat waiting with his controller clutched tightly in his hands while his battered and bruised avatar sat behind a bush, also waiting, crouching out of the path of flying bullets. 

After a bit more shouting and a bit more screaming, the screen flashed green to announce that they were ‘WINNERS’, quickly followed by a list of stats that meant very little to Chanyeol. All he knew was that they had won that game and Baekhyun wouldn’t scream at him. Then again…

“Thanks for nothing, Park,” Baekhyun grumbled, followed by the disturbing sound of him slurping from a can, “you left me on my own there. Again.”

“In my defence, I did say I was shit at shooter games,” he had said so about 10 times already, “why can’t we just play that car football game again? That was fun!”

Chanyeol’s downfall was always his chirpy naivety and Baekhyun rarely bought into it. A groan came through Chanyeol’s headphones along with the sound of Baekhyun shuffling things around on his desk.

“Whatever. We might as well play fucking Mario Cart or something. You’re lucky I like you.”

Chanyeol scoffed at the audacity of his words. Lucky?! Most of the time, Chanyeol was reluctant to spend time with Baekhyun as it was, what with his bad attitude and propensity for bursts of loud, disruptive aggression.

“Wow, thanks,” he drawled, pleased that Baekhyun couldn’t see him flashing his middle finger at his disabled webcam, “anyways, as much as I am enjoying being verbally abused, I have class in the morning so I better go.”

There was a stretch of silence, only breathing to be heard over the speakers, before Baekhyun made a dejected humming sound, clicking out of the main screen and logging them both out of the game.

“Oh okay,” he sounded sad for some reason. Perhaps he really enjoyed chewing Chanyeol’s ear out and was disappointed that he would have to wait for 24 hours to insult him some more, “you’re boring anyway.”

“You’re a prick, Baekhyun. Such a prick.”

The other man let out a breathy laugh, as though he hadn’t even taken Chanyeol’s insult seriously. This was understandable really because Chanyeol didn’t have it in him to sound angry about anything, especially not to someone like Baekhyun who seemed to store up anger and insulting quips as though there was a global shortage. 

“Goodnight, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun spoke suspiciously softly, with a gentleness not typical of his usual behaviours. Before Chanyeol had the chance to comment on his words, Baekhyun was gone from the other line.

Chat:

Yeollie<3: hey you okay?

Byun69: why wouldn’t I be? I know you fucked the game up but don’t sweat it

Yeollie<3: No I mean...you sounded sad

Byun69: what would I be sad about? 

Yeollie<3: dunno...do you live alone? Is that why you want company in the evenings?

Byun69: are you always so fucking nosy?!

Yeollie<3: whatever. I was only asking.

Byun69: well don’t.

Byun69: Same time tomorrow?

Yeollie<3: obviously.

The price one must pay for staying up half of the night playing video games is an insurmountable level of fatigue, only made far, far worse when classes start at 9 am. This is a price Chanyeol had paid many, many times before but forever failed to learn his lesson so, once again, he found himself in the university cafe, nodding off on the table. 

His first lecture of the day had been completely diabolical, so boring that it almost brought him to tears, and he couldn’t have escaped faster if he’d tried. Although he had stayed for the duration of the lecture on childhood psychology or whatever, he hadn’t absorbed a single piece of information, having spent most of the hour scrolling through social media, craving a dopamine boost of any kind before he cried. 

As soon as he was out, he practically ran to the cafe to grab a coffee but he was almost too tired to lift the cup. 

Even when his friends took their seats around the small table, he barely had the energy to lift his head.

“Hey guys,” he grumbled.

His friends, Sehun and Wendy, were never energetic in nature but even they seemed to be moving 1000 miles a minute compared to Chanyeol. Wendy was all smiles as she distributed slices of cake that she had picked up at the counter, kind-hearted as ever, which made Chanyeol feel like a right downer. Sehun was dressed so elegantly in a knee-length woollen coat and a black polo neck. He worked a part-time job in a bar so had the excess income to spend on looking like a model. He also had a very rich boyfriend which helped. Chanyeol, on the other hand, had practically crawled out of the house in purple floral harem trousers and an oversized t-shirt. 

“You look like my grandmother,” was Sehun’s greeting. He didn’t look up from his phone as he sat down but he had plenty of time to observe and critique Chanyeol’s outfit. 

It wasn’t as though he was wrong, Chanyeol just didn’t want to admit that half of his wardrobe resembled that of an old woman.

“I think you look lovely,” Wendy complimented him with a dazzling smile. She always knew the right things to say but no one in that room was more beautiful than she was with her sparkly orange eyeshadow and plaited red hair. “But I thought you had bought some new clothes. What happened to the nice blue blouse? The one with the ruffled sleeves. I told you that it would look nice with your black jeans and pink boots.”

Chanyeol’s face fell. She was right, of course. Chanyeol’s wardrobe was mostly brimming with beautiful clothes. All pinks, purples, baby blues. Blouses, shorts, even the odd dress that he loved to pair with colourful trousers, his way of expressing himself to the world. But he didn’t have the confidence to wear them all that much anymore. Around his friends, he felt confident, beautiful, and he felt like himself. But when he was at university, under the watchful and judgemental eyes of strangers who couldn’t help but stare at the 6ft man in a skort and giant combat boots, his confidence fell away. So he made up innumerable excuses so that his friends didn’t pick up on this.

“I was too tired,” which was half true. Who had the time to coordinate an outfit with accessories when he could barely boil the kettle? 

It was at that moment that Sehun decided to drop his phone on the table and raise a judgemental eyebrow. He was someone who had time to coordinate a whole outfit and Chanyeol hated him for it. In a loving kind of way.

“Were you playing games all night again?” 

Sehun had been breathing down his neck about playing games for weeks, going on and on about how he would end up falling behind on his studies, saying that he could always message either him or Wendy if he wanted company. It was starting to piss Chanyeol off a bit, to be honest. He had moved out of his mother’s house to avoid such lectures and he had his own dorm room so that he could do what he wanted with his time. He didn’t need lecturing. 

“Yes and I am fine,” he insisted, “I’m tired because it’s 10 am and have already had to hear about kids’ brains for an hour as though I actually care. It’s not gaming that’s the issue.”

His friend didn’t look convinced but merely pursed his lips and took a sip of his coffee. Sehun was a very judgemental man but he was always quiet about it. Chanyeol thought his silence was worse than him being outright critical.

“Were you playing with that same friend, Chanyeol?” Wendy completely ignored the tension, pushing the cake slice towards Chanyeol like a doting mother, insisting that he eat it.

Grabbing onto his fork a little too tightly, Chanyeol broke off a small piece of the red velvet sponge and shoved it into his mouth. It was rather tasty but Chanyeol needed Sehun to still think he was mad so he made sure to grimace a bit before the second bite.

“Yup,” he glanced up at Sehun whose jaw fluttered slightly, “same guy. Baekhyun. We played a shooter. He seemed a bit sad though...I did ask why but he didn’t tell me.”

“Aww that’s a shame,” Wendy sounded genuinely concerned, always caring for other people so deeply, even when they were complete strangers, “maybe you can ask him again later. See if he changes his mind or-”

“He’s no good, Chanyeol.” Sehun was looking right at Chanyeol now, swallowing heavily as though he was suppressing rage.

“Oh. Okay. Care to tell me why?” Chanyeol’s voice was dripping with sarcasm and irritation. Why was Sehun so hellbent on ruining this for him? “Are you jealous or something?” 

Sehun scoffed so loudly that Wendy winced. She hated it when they fought but their conflict was only growing more by the day.

“No, you dick. Baekhyun is a nasty piece of work. You need to stay away from him. I mean it, Chanyeol. He’s no good. He deserves you least of all.”

Unsure what to make of that statement, Chanyeol opted to swallow his words. Okay, his friend wanted good things for him but controlling who he spent his time with was a little far, surely. 

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was an acquired taste but he wasn’t that bad. What was so unusual about a gamer who was a bit too boisterous when their blood stream was mostly monster energy?

“I…” Sehun stopped himself, debating whether he should carry on speaking but the curiosity in Chanyeol’s eyes couldn’t be ignored so he continued with a sigh, “look. Baekhyun comes to the bar a lot and I’m not about to spew all of his secrets but...he has a lot of issues, Chanyeol and I don’t want someone like you caught up in all of that. You’re a kind person and I’m afraid he’ll take advantage.”

For the rest of the day, Sehun’s words churned over and over in Chanyeol’s mind to the point where his remaining classes passed by in a daze with barely a note in Chanyeol’s writing pad. So much was his befuddlement that he didn’t even bother to go to the library to do his homework, instead hopping straight on the bus to his dorm. 

The only way he would know what Sehun meant by what he said, without physically forcing answers out of him, was to ask Baekhyun himself. So, after quickly shovelling a bowl of shin ramen into his mouth (without the soup powder. It was so spicy that it made him cry) he booted up his computer.

His computer desk was his pride and joy. Ever since he was a teenager, Chanyeol had saved up his money to get the best accessories he could find; a pink monitor, a keyboard which flashed with rainbow colours, a fluffy blue mouse mat. The more colour the better. Even the desk area was lit with coloured LEDs. 

He was a little anxious, honestly, because Baekhyun was usually online at that time of day (he never went to the library. He barely even went to class.) and he didn’t know how to broach the subject. 

Taking his sweet time, Chanyeol decided to make a coffee and tidy his desk before actually logging onto his games console and looking to see if Baekhyun was around. 

As soon as he logged on, the first thing that came to view was the green dot next to Baekhyun’s username and his heart leapt into his throat. Well, it was now or never he supposed. So, after taking a deep breath, he clicked onto Baekhyun’s profile and scrolled over to the voice call function. 

“Huh?” 

Weirdly, Chanyeol was already connected on a call with Baekhyun. Maybe he hadn’t hung up properly yesterday and had left the programme running. He couldn’t see how that was possible considering it wasn’t that complicated but he was pretty tired when he signed off. 

Not thinking much more of it, Chanyeol grabbed his kitten headphones and adjusted the mic so he could speak into it clearly.

“Hey, Baekhyun. I don’t think we hung up yesterday! You alright?”

He waited but no reply came. Maybe Baekhyun had his computer on mute or perhaps he had taken his headphones off to go to the bathroom. Oh well. Chanyeol could wait. It wasn’t as though he had anything else to do. 

Listening to nothing but silence, he pulled out his phone and began mindlessly scrolling through apps, switching between social media platforms and feeling his brain start to physically rot. 

He was starting to wonder if Baekhyun wasn’t there at all and was about to log off when he heard someone start to shuffle around in the background. Briefly, he thought he could hear the sound of a bed creaking, assuming that Baekhyun had fallen asleep but then came the voices.

Wondering whether Baekhyun had a friend round, Chanyeol spoke into the microphone, “hey, Baek! You’ve left your mic on! I’ll hang up!”

Pausing to make double sure that Baekhyun wasn’t sitting there and listening to him, Chanyeol turned the sound up a little bit more. 

He could definitely hear voices but they were pretty muffled, whispers almost. Then came some really weird noises, the sound of skin slapping skin. 

“Baekhyun are you alright?” 

Chanyeol wondered if someone was hitting Baekhyun, Chanyeol turned the volume up as high as it could possibly go, only to reveal the sound of quiet whines and yelps. 

Panic rose in Chanyeol’s chest and he wondered whether he should go and see if Baekhyun was okay. He knew that Baekhyun didn’t live far away and considering Sehun was such an expert on other people’s business, he probably knew Baekhyun’s address. In a flurry of worry, Chanyeol grabbed his phone and started to dial Sehun’s number but was stopped dead in his tracks.

He could have sworn he heard a moan. 

Not a moan of pain. A moan of pleasure. 

Of course. Baekhyun had a girl round and he was having sex with his microphone on. The notion made Chanyeol feel physically sick and he had to steady himself lest he inadvertently vomit all over his clean carpet. 

“Nasty ass,” he spoke in a normal volume, no longer needing to wonder whether Baekhyun could hear him. Obviously, he couldn’t, considering he was probably all over some girl, completely unaware that he had an audience. 

The sudden realisation that he was committing accidental voyeurism led Chanyeol to reach for the off switch as though he were diffusing a bomb but once again, his curiosity got the better of him when the voices started again. 

They were quiet and difficult to make out. Chanyeol knew it was wrong and if Baekhyun knew what he was doing all of Sehun’s greatest nightmares would come true because the other man would surely beat Chanyeol to a pulp. But the gross curiosity was too intense to ignore. 

He held his breath until he could make out actual words. 

“Ah fuck,” Baekhyun hissed. His voice sounded higher pitched than normal but it was definitely him.

The moans resumed for some time, becoming more erratic, more desperate and Chanyeol felt a stir in his stomach. He hated himself for it but he couldn’t help himself.

“Unnh, Kyungsoo. Ah, fuck me harder. Please.”

Fuck. It was so hot and the fact that Chanyeol was covertly listening made the whole thing more thrilling. But wait…

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol muttered to himself, then immediately panicking when he remembered his mic was still on.

Kyungsoo was a guy in Chanyeol’s statistics class. He was a quiet, shy and severe-looking man. Sure, he was nice enough but Chanyeol didn’t really know enough about him to make an estimation on his character. 

“You’re so fucking sexy, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo hissed, “you’re so tight, so pretty begging under me. Holy shit. You have such a nice ass...holy-”

Then it hit Chanyeol. Baekhyun wasn’t fucking a girl at all. He was having sex with a man. With Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was fucking Baekhyun and Chanyeol was listening. 

With that realisation, what Chanyeol was doing felt all kinds of wrong and the guilt took over him until it became so intense that his head started to throb. He shouldn’t know about this and Baekhyun obviously didn’t know anyone was listening. Was Baekhyun gay? Chanyeol shouldn’t know that Baekhyun was gay.

His head was spinning so fast and he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t even process any more of what he was hearing. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, feeling panic shooting around his body until his palms began to sweat and his ears started to buzz. 

It must have been quite a while because the sounds of two people engaging in such an intimate act had stopped, instead replaced by the sounds of people shuffling around and chatting mindlessly. 

“Baek,” a voice came through to Chanyeol’s ears, practically booming in his already pounding head, “did you know you’d left your mic turned on on your computer?”

Chanyeol froze, as though a single movement would alert the men to the fact that he wasn't only on the call but that he was listening and had been the entire time.

“Hmm? My mic? No, it must have been left on all night if it is...weird.”

“Yeah...says you are on a call with someone called...Yeollie? With a weird heart?”

A crash came from the background of the call and Chanyeol physically leapt, smacking a hand over his mouth so as not to make a single sound. The sound of feet running across the ground echoed in his head. 

“WHAT!?” Baekhyun sounded horrified. Not angry, or a little surprised. He sounded as though he had literal terror laced through his words. His cry came out strained and choked. “Oh fucking, fuck, fuck, fuck, f-”

The line went dead.

A shaky breath escaped Chanyeol’s lungs, the air actually stinging on its way out from how long he had been holding it in. His head was hot with panic. Baekhyun knew. Did he know? Maybe not. Chanyeol hadn’t known that Baekhyun was in the room for at least a few minutes and Chanyeol had been gone all day, the call was still running then. 

None of this made him feel any better, of course. Almost too dizzy to stand, Chanyeol pushed his chair back and went to the bathroom, desperately splashing icy water on his face to tame his burning cheeks. 

What the fuck was he supposed to do? He couldn’t tell Baekhyun he wasn’t listening so both of them would have to suffer the unknown for the rest of time. Did the other know there was someone on the other line?

The thing that was eating Chanyeol up was guilt and he urgently needed to talk to someone about it before the shame consumed him whole. Except he couldn’t. He couldn’t ring Wendy because it wouldn’t be right to expose Baekhyun’s secret like that, especially to someone who - as well-meaning as she would be - wouldn’t fully understand the importance of keeping such a thing severely under wraps. 

Sehun was more than out of the question. Chanyeol didn’t think he could stomach his gloating. 

Accepting the fact that he would have to suffer in silence, Chanyeol yanked the computer plug out of the wall and shoved his headset in a drawer. The mere sight of either of those things triggered far too many emotions for his liking. 

Perhaps unhealthily, Chanyeol’s chosen method when dealing with anxiety was sleeping. So, irrespective of the fact that it wasn’t even 7 pm, he plunged his room into darkness and hid under the covers, suffering through the anguish he felt until he passed out. 

Upon waking, he was graced with about 30 seconds of peace and tranquillity before he remembered why he was so stressed out but at least the sickness and general pounding of his heart had subsided. 

With a groan, he rolled out of bed. His body was still massively fatigued but he reckoned he could play something mindless on his computer for a few hours. It was only 11 pm and he would only wake up at a ridiculously early hour if he went to bed for the night.

When he booted up his computer, he was surprised to see a message notification flashing on his screen.

Byun69: hi

Byun69: look i know you were listening im not a total fucking idiot

Byun69: can we just talk?

Chanyeol’s initial instinct was to pull the plug again and climb back into bed but he knew he couldn’t do that. So he bit the bullet and typed his reply.

Yeollie<3: I won’t tell anyone 

Yeollie<3: I swear 

Byun69: ok

Yeollie<3: are you okay?

Byun69: I guess? I’m sort of glad it was you and not anyone else but I’ve been so fucking dumb.

Yeollie<3: why were you glad it was me?

Byun69: well bc you’re gay aren’t you? You aren’t likely to tear me to shreds

Yeollie<3: well I’m not gay...exactly. I would say I’m more...queer? I’m gender fluid, I guess so…

Byun69: erm

Byun69: I don’t know what any of that means...but I’ve seen you in a dress so I guessed you were gay. Thought queer was a slur to be honest…

Yeollie<3: have you ever told anyone? Other than Kyungsoo…

Byun69: that I am gay you mean?

Byun69: I am just gay btw...a guy who likes guys. I suppose

Byun69: but erm. No. I haven’t told anyone else. 

Yeollie<3: do you want to talk about it?

Byun69: with you? No fucking thank you.

Of course. For a second there, Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun might treat him like an actual human being but he was mistaken. Sehun was right about one thing; Baekhyun had got issues but they were all with himself. 

Yeollie<3: why are you such a dick? I’m trying to be nice.

For about 10 minutes, Chanyeol didn’t think Baekhyun was going to reply. Chanyeol had done everything he could and if Baekhyun wasn’t going to be receptive, that was entirely on him. But Baekhyun never was predictable. 

Byun69: I’m just scared. 

Byun69: I’ve been a prick to you but I’ve been a prick to everyone. 

Byun69: I just thought that if I was too nice, people might see the real me underneath

Yeollie<3: that doesn’t make sense…

Byun69: I know, genius. 

Byun69:...I’m not a bad person, you know.

Yeollie<3: I know. You are just a bit stuck. But you don’t have to be stuck on your own, you know? You have me now.

Byun69: why are you so kind to me? After I’ve been so shitty?

Yeollie<3: I don’t know.

Yeollie<3: maybe because I know how you feel...in a way. It makes it easier to forgive you.

Baekhyun did have a point, though. There was no reason for Chanyeol to be nice to him at all but Chanyeol couldn’t concoct a decent reason to leave him hanging either. Baekhyun was obviously going through some...stuff and when someone is struggling, sometimes all they need to right themselves is a decent friend. Someone who understands how they feel. 

They talked for most of the night. Not only about serious stuff, although that did come up on occasion, mostly so that Chanyeol could check that the other man was feeling okay. Aside from that, they talked about all sorts. 

It just so happened that Baekhyun also had an interest in fashion. Not quite like Chanyeol’s own interest but he said that he had a small collection of designer items that he had saved up for through selling artwork. Chanyeol had no idea that Baekhyun was an artist and the revelation impressed him very much. Though he couldn’t help but wonder if Baekhyun had ever told anyone else about his love for art. Chanyeol suspected he probably hadn’t.

Baekhyun was also pretty funny. When he wasn’t trying so hard to seem aloof and indifferent, he was witty, smart and managed to tease Chanyeol without actually hurting his feelings. He had a wonderfully bright laugh and Chanyeol noted that, while he was still incredibly loud, his loudness was joyful and refreshing.

Byun69: shit it’s getting really late...I should go

Yeollie<3: alright :D we can always speak again!

Byun69: yeah :)

Byun69: I’d like that. I liked talking to you today.

Yeollie<3: me too. You’re quite sweet when you aren’t being an absolute twat.

Byun69: :P you have that effect on me…

Yeollie<3: oh! Well, I’m glad.

Byun69: :D

Byun69: well...goodnight then 

Yeollie<3: same time tomorrow?

Byun69: of course.

Byun69: but I’ll ring you first this time okay?

Once again, Chanyeol travelled to university thoroughly sleep deprived but with a spring in his step. After the horror and anxiety from the start of his evening, having a nice conversation with Baekhyun made him really happy. It finally felt as though they were on good terms. 

He even spent time getting dressed, opting for his favourite pair of dungarees decorated with sunflowers. He had also taken the time to put on some eyeshadow, only a little bit of yellow shimmer, nothing too outrageous but he felt as though he was walking on air. 

“You look happy.”

As per usual, Sehun was lacking in enthusiasm for literally anything at all but his kind nature shone through regardless as he had taken the time to buy Chanyeol’s coffee before he arrived at the cafe. 

“I am,” Chanyeol said as he dropped into his seat, “I had a very nice chat with Baekhyun yesterday, actually.”  
  


Taking a sip of his coffee, he looked over the rim of the paper cup to study Sehun’s reaction to his words. His friend’s face gave little away but the slight rise of Sehun’s expertly plucked eyebrow suggested that he wasn’t happy.

“He’s actually quite nice.”

“Ooooh! Is that so?” Okay. He wasn’t happy. “Do you ever listen to me? He’s bad news, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol was getting really wound up. He couldn’t fathom what Sehun’s issue was. 

“If he’s so bad why don’t you just tell me why? Because I’m starting to wonder if you’re the dick and not him.”

  
  


“Fine,” Sehun took out his phone and tapped the screen a few times then dropped it on the table in front of Chanyeol.

The screen displayed a photograph of two men. One of them was very obviously Baekhyun, even though Chanyeol rarely saw him in person and only ever from a distance. The other man was harder to identify. 

“That’s Jongin,” Sehun pointed to the very handsome man who was standing behind Baekhyun with his arms wrapped around his waist, “he is Baekhyun’s ex-boyfriend.”

It took a moment for Chanyeol to process that information. Baekhyun had told Chanyeol that no one knew he was gay apart from Kyungsoo. He supposed keeping secrets did funny things to people and that it was no big deal. Baekhyun didn’t owe it to Chanyeol to tell him he had a boyfriend.

“I didn’t know you knew he was gay,” was all Chanyeol said. 

“I didn’t know you did,” was Sehun’s quick reply, “I guess we’re all good at keeping secrets...thing is, Jongin is a good friend of mine. He’s a good guy and he was a very good boyfriend. He put up with Baekhyun’s childish antics for ages-”

“It isn’t childish to be closeted and scared, Sehun.”

“You’re right. But it is really fucking childish to sleep around with loads of women behind your boyfriend’s back because you are really insecure and don’t know how to talk about your feelings.”

Oh. Well, childish was one word for it. Admittedly, that was a very shitty thing to do but Chanyeol didn’t know what that had to do with him. 

“Why are you telling me this? We’re only friends. Not even close friends. Whatever he did in the past isn’t my business.”  
  


The sympathetic look his friend gave made Chanyeol shift in his seat.

“But that isn’t true, is it? Because you have a crush on him, don’t you? You are friends now but you don’t want to be.”  
  


“Fuck you,” Chanyeol spat, not wanting or needing to hear a single word more.

He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the cafe and left Sehun behind. But he didn’t get very far before Sehun yelled across the room to him.

“Don’t come crying to me when he breaks your heart!”  
  


The most sensible thing Chanyeol could think to do in that moment was to flip his friend off. It didn’t help very much but it got some of his frustration out. And shocked a few first years in the drinks line.

Completely filled with rage and disbelief, Chanyeol stormed through the university halls, barely dodging the hoards of students as he went.

How dare Sehun? It was none of Sehun’s business how Chanyeol felt towards Baekhyun. Admittedly, he may have thought that the other man was more attractive than most people and he was starting to learn that Baekhyun had a nice personality but that did not allow for Sehun to emotionally manipulate him like that. If there was an issue between him and Baekhyun, they could sort it out themselves. He didn’t need Sehun to come along and drop bombshells on him. 

In his fury, he completely forgot to look where he was going and collided into someone in his path, knocking a pile of papers onto the floor.

“I’m so sorry!” 

In a hurry, he dropped to the ground to gather the papers. 

“It’s alright. These are for the bin anyway.”  
  


Chanyeol knew that voice! It was Baekhyun’s voice. Of all the people in the university to bump into, it had to be Baekhyun. Laughing in disbelief, Chanyeol offered Baekhyun a wide smile and a slight wave. 

He wasn’t alone and a couple of his classmates gathered behind him. One of them being a guy called Jongdae whom Chanyeol knew from the university orchestra and the other was the head of the dance society, Yixing. Baekhyun was being oddly shifty and didn’t even look at Chanyeol as he stood up.

“Fancy seeing you here!” Chanyeol said as he stood up, brushing the dust from the floor off his knees, “I never see you this close up.”

The other man cleared his throat, staring at his feet and not so much as looking at Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun?”

“Sorry,” Baekhyun’s face shifted into a look of polite confusion, a small smile forming but his eyes were glazed over, “do I know you?”

Hardly able to believe what he was hearing, Chanyeol stood in place, his mouth hanging open in shock. Once again, Baekhyun had managed to act like the grade A dick he seemingly wanted to be. Gone was the kind, funny man who Chanyeol spoke to the night before, the man that lay under the shield of indifference that Baekhyun wore when anyone was looking. 

“You must have the wrong person.” Baekhyun was still smiling but as he walked on by, Chanyeol could see the corners of his mouth twitch and falter, the mask falling away to reveal the scared man underneath.

Chanyeol: Sehun. Can I talk to you?

Sehun: I’m with Junmyeon. Can it wait?

Chanyeol:...not really I...you were right and...fuck, Sehun you were right.

Within the hour, Chanyeol found himself in bed, flanked by his two best friends, sobbing into a half-eaten takeaway pizza while they did their best to soothe him. Chanyeol was a big, big crier however and it took a long time before he stopped fully blubbering. After about 40 minutes and a lot of cheese, he was mostly just snotty. And really sad.

“I didn’t,” sniff, “think I liked him like that,” deep heave, “I knew I liked him a lot,” cough, “but until I heard him and Kyungsoo,” another sniff, “I didn’t realise it was more than as a friend....”

It was true that he’d had an inkling. After all, he was over the moon after his conversation with Baekhyun, especially upon realising that Baekhyun wasn’t as rude and abrasive as he had first thought. Perhaps he should have been fully aware that he had a little crush when his mind became consumed with the other man from the moment he logged out the night before, appearing in his dreams, motivating him to dress up well for the first time in ages. When Sehun said the words outright, Chanyeol was still in denial; they were just friends. 

Everything fell into place, however, when he saw Baekhyun in person. The way his heart sped up, the way his insides felt as though they were physically glowing and the way the world seemed to fill with colour when he saw the other man, his face a work of art among everyone else around him, his presence enough to knock the wind out of a person. The way in which his body reacted suggested that Chanyeol’s feelings ran deeper than first thought. 

He knew for sure when Baekhyun broke his heart. Because it is easier to spot a broken heart than a yearning one. The feeling of the muscle tearing itself to pieces inside of his chest was impossible to ignore, after all. 

In amongst more sniffling and snot and tears, Chanyeol explained this to his friends, trying not to focus too much on their looks of sadness. If he saw that they pitied him, he may convince himself that his sadness was justifiable which would only make him feel worse, to wallow even more. 

“Are you not going to say I told you so?” Chanyeol looked to Sehun with red eyes and blotchy skin, waiting for his friend to start gloating. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t warned Chanyeol multiple times that Baekhyun wasn’t worth it. Then again, the heart wants what the heart wants and he was not sitting behind the wheel when it came to his feelings. 

Unexpectedly, his friend shook his head, his face overflowing with sadness and pity. “No, I’m not. You didn’t do anything wrong, Chanyeol. It’s a hard truth but men like Baekhyun, they aren’t able to love or care for others because they don’t even know how to love themselves. Maybe this was a lesson you didn’t want but one that you needed. Not that it gives me any pleasure to say that…”

He reached for Chanyeol’s hand, squeezing his friend’s fingers. Sehun always wore large rings on his fingers so he didn’t squeeze too tightly but the solid reminder that his friend was there for him was enough. When Wendy rested her head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and took his other hand in her own, Chanyeol felt like he would probably be okay. 

“But,” he continued, his mind thinking back to the night before and the things he and Baekhyun had talked about, “he was so nice yesterday. So open with me. He may have lied about his ex but he came out to me and we talked for hours so...why would he pretend not to know me today?” 

His friends both took a moment to think. After all, neither of them could read Baekhyun’s mind, let alone the fact that he was incredibly confusing and temperamental in general. 

It was Wendy who spoke first. “He probably trusts you. You are a good person, you are someone who can relate to his worries and you gave him your time. You’re very easy to be open with.”

The compliment sent Chanyeol all shy, causing him to lower his eyes to the pizza box. He was a little horrified to see only half a slice left but over-indulgence was the least of his worries. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Sehun nodding in agreement.

“Wendy is right,” he shrugged, as though her compliments were obvious, “you're not the one with the problem. He is. Maybe he doesn’t trust his friends, maybe he doesn’t trust himself but...the main thing is that you keep away from him.”

Chanyeol’s heart sank. While he knew that Sehun was right, he also knew that he had agreed to play with Baekhyun in a few hours. Ever since they had started gaming together, not one night had gone by where they hadn’t played at least one game. The thought of abandoning Baekhyun, kicking him when he was down, made Chanyeol feel like a monster. Especially when he could kind of understand why Baekhyun had done what he did. 

But he needed to do what was best for him. Too often, Chanyeol was concerned with being the bigger person and doing the right thing when, when push came to shove, he was only ever being naive and allowing himself to come in harm’s way. Especially knowing that he had feelings for the other man, he couldn’t torture himself by acting as though things were normal or that things were fine.

So, he went to university with one promise to himself: if he saw Baekhyun, he would ignore him. He would behave as though he never even existed until his small crush faded away into nothing and he could move on. 

This was really easy at first. Sehun had informed him, with his boundless knowledge that he surely shouldn't have had, where Baekhyun ate at lunchtime, which bus route he would have to take to his dorms, and where his classes usually were. While really creepy, this information was a lifesaver because it allowed Chanyeol to avoid Baekhyun as much as possible. 

Of course, it wasn’t possible to avoid him all of the time and he still came across him in the campus shop or when he was heading into the library but Chanyeol had developed a honed skill for acting as though Baekhyun wasn’t there. Sometimes, he would sneak a glance at the other man, trying so hard not to notice the way he had started to style his hair, or the eyeliner he had started to wear, or the fact that his hair had been dyed a shocking white colour. He pretended he didn’t notice when Baekhyun started to appear on his own more and more often, his friends nowhere to be seen. Nor did he admit to noticing how Baekhyun’s shoulders seemed to slump further each day, or the bags forming under sad eyes. Had Chanyeol noticed those things, he would have felt immensely sad but whenever Sehun asked he assured him that he had not seen Baekhyun. 

The only saving grace for Chanyeol had been that Baekhyun never looked his way either. If Baekhyun had spotted Chanyeol, had he looked at Chanyeol with those sad eyes, there was nothing to say that Chanyeol wouldn’t have cracked.

Weeks went by like this, with Chanyeol trying to convince himself that he was ignoring Baekhyun and that he had forgotten about him. Weeks passed where Chanyeol pretended that he didn’t notice the other man becoming sadder and sadder, where he lied to himself about how awful he was feeling.

Then one day, Baekhyun did look his way.

After a particularly horrific lecture, Chanyeol had decided to treat himself to something from the campus shop, a bag of sweets or something to indulge himself on later that night when he got home. He wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings, far too absorbed in the music pounding in headphones to notice anyone or anything. 

He didn’t recognise the feet that appeared next to him while his eyes scoured the freezers for some cookie dough ice cream. He did notice, however, the closeness of the stranger to whom the feet belonged. Standing far too close and for far too long, the stranger incited a discomfort in Chanyeol that sent him all tense. Did this person have no concept of personal space?

Shifting his eyes to his right surreptitiously, he looked the stranger up and down, nearly swallowing his own tongue when he realised who it was.

Baekhyun. As though Chanyeol were some kind of apparition, Baekhyun’s eyes bore into Chanyeol’s face, his gaze so intense that it seemed to burn. 

Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t look.

Chanyeol repeated these words over and over in his head, using every ounce of willpower to not turn around and face the man whose image occupied most of Chanyeol’s waking moments. None of this meant that he couldn’t see Baekhyun however because he absolutely could. The longer they stood there, behaving as though they couldn’t sense the other’s presence while that very same presence crushed them with its weight, the more sorrowful Baekhyun appeared. When he let out a tiny, pathetic sob, Chanyeol thought he would start to tear up too.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t give in because he wasn’t a pushover. So he did perhaps the most brutal thing he had ever done and reached his arm in front of Baekhyun with a blank face, opened the freezer as though Baekhyun wasn’t even standing there, his eyes desperately pleading with Chanyeol to just look at him. He grabbed a tub of ice cream that he didn’t even want and slammed the door shut, trying not to acknowledge Baekhyun’s full-body flinch.

None of this left him feeling vindicated. If anything, he felt worse. Now that he had been given an inkling that Baekhyun still cared about him, now that a seed had been planted, his feelings came back with full force, almost as though they had never left. Of course, they hadn’t. They had only been pushed further and further down until they sprung up with more power than Chanyeol knew what to do with. 

When he returned to his dorm, his resolve crumbling in its entirety, he logged onto his computer for the first time in weeks and opened his messages. The room spun around him while he waited for the chat room to load and only stopped when a message from Baekhyun appeared on the screen. The messages had been sent the day they had bumped into each other in the halls.

Byun69: I’m really sorry

Byun69: I shouldn’t have done that. I know I shouldn’t have.

Byun69: I’m a cunt, aren’t I? The worst kind of person.

Byun69: I’m pathetic. Why can’t I just tell people I am gay?

Byun69: Why can’t I be brave like you, Chanyeol?

Chanyeol became awash with sadness and guilt. There were dozens upon dozens of messages. Baekhyun had messaged him every day ever since they had stopped talking and Chanyeol had to face the crushing ordeal of reading them all, knowing that he had just left Baekhyun to wonder why he wasn’t responding. 

Byun69: I won’t mess up again. I promise you that.

Byun69: No that isn’t enough. You have no reason to trust me.

Byun69: So I’ll show you. I’ll prove that I can change. 

Byun69: I’ve ditched my friends. They were no good for me. I couldn’t be honest with them.

Byun69: They’re the reason I ignored you and that was shitty of me.

Byun69: So they’re gone.

Scrolling and scrolling, Chanyeol felt himself welling up as hundreds of messages flew past his eyes on the screen. He had been ignoring Baekhyun but Baekhyun had been talking to him for weeks. He had never stopped.

Byun69: I wore makeup today. I’ve always wanted to.

Byun69: I noticed you had green eyeshadow on. It looked pretty.

Byun69: You looked pretty.

Byun69: you are pretty...inside and out…

Byun69: Oh man...I need to remember that you might actually see this…

Byun69: I doubt it...why would you?

Byun69: Here goes nothing I guess but…

Byun69: I really like you Chanyeol.

Byun69: The thought scares me...a lot because I have only ever hurt the people I like

Byun69: but I don’t want to hurt you anymore.

Byun69: You are special, Chanyeol. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol uttered, shooting up from his chair and grabbing his jacket and searching around on his desk for his phone. 

All of this time, Baekhyun had felt the same way he did and, sure, he had been a dick but he had tried so hard to apologise and Chanyeol didn’t even give him the chance. Maybe Chanyeol didn’t need to forgive him, his friends would certainly advise him against it but for one last time, he wanted to let his heart guide him. Once more, he would take a risk.

Quickly fumbling through his contacts, he dialled the number he was looking for and held the ringing phone to his ear as he headed out of his dorm, barely pausing to make sure his shoes were on the right feet. 

“Hello? This is Sehun’s phone. Junmyeon speaking.” 

Not the voice Chanyeol had hoped to hear in his haste to get the information he needed.

“Hey, is Sehun around?” He tried to sound casual but his voice was so obviously strained, struggling under the weight of his mixed feelings firing up to the surface.

“No he’s in the shower but I can pass on a message.”  
  


“No that’s-” he was outside now, grabbing for loose change in his pocket and flagging down the bus he was informed by Sehun would get him where he needed to be, “actually you might be able to help me. Do you know where Baekhyun lives? Byun Baekhyun. And can you promise not to tell Sehun why I rang?”

Understandably, Junmyeon was very reluctant to go behind his boyfriend’s back but even over the phone, the urgency in Chanyeol’s voice was palpable. He was also persuaded by the promise that Chanyeol would eventually tell Sehun the truth. 

For reasons unbeknownst to him, Chanyeol didn’t feel nervous at all. So overcome with resolve, all he wanted in that moment was to get to Baekhyun and to confirm what he was sure he already knew: that the other man had feelings for him, too and that he was willing to make things right. 

So rushed was he to get to his destination that he didn’t even think about what he would say when he got there. His vision was tunnelled and his entire mind was dedicated to one person.

Double-checking the address on his phone, he entered the student halls with purpose, heading for the stairs because he couldn’t bear to wait for the lift and before he knew it, he was in front of Baekhyun’s room.

He didn’t even wait to knock and his enthusiasm led to a very aggressive rapping against the door.

“Hang on!” 

He was really doing this. In just a few seconds, that door would open and he would come face to face with Baekhyun, properly, for the first time whilst knowing that they both had feelings for each other. More than anything else, the notion excited him.

The door swung open and there he was.

The newly dyed hair hung around Baekhyun’s eyes, so soft that Chanyeol wanted to reach out and touch it. His plump lips were parted slightly in shock and his bewitching eyes were open wide. It appeared he had just woken from a nap because his cheeks were puffy and red. As for the rest of him, he looked ravishing. Wearing nothing but an oversized jersey and white knee-high sports socks, Chanyeol didn’t know where to look first: his thighs, his exposed collar bone. Within seconds, his mouth had dried up and his insides began to light on fire.

“Chanyeol? W-”  
  


In a moment of pure carnal desire and insanity, Chanyeol walked into Baekhyun’s room and closed the door behind him. Placing gentle hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, he guided the other man over to the far wall and pushed him up against a tattered Call of Duty poster. 

“Chanyeol? What are you-”

His words became caught in his mouth as Chanyeol inched closer and closer until they were so close that their eyes wouldn’t focus on each other’s faces anymore. Baekhyun’s breath hitched but not out of reluctance or discomfort. He was anything but reluctant and quickly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Chanyeol’s neck, holding so tightly that Chanyeol wasn’t moving anywhere but forwards. Closer to Baekhyun’s lips, lips that he kept running his tongue over, aching for some kind of contact.

“I really, really need to kiss you,” Chanyeol said, his voice dropping an octave in his aroused state. He had never wanted anything more.

“Well kiss me then.”

They both hesitated at first, moving closer then pulling apart. That was until Baekhyun groaned and grabbed the back of Chanyeol’s head, pulling him closer until their lips crashed with such force they could have bruised.

The kiss was sloppy, needy and an obvious sign that this was something they both wanted massively and had for way too long. They had been idiots but if anything, the wait made the final event even more satisfying. Like a river overflowing with water, Chanyeol was bursting with arousal, with lust and desire towards Baekhyun. Within moments, he could feel sweat gathering behind his neck where Baekhyun was holding on, the heat of their bodies combining to create an inferno. 

Baekhyun pushed off the wall and clumsily pushed Chanyeol backwards, trying not to separate their lips which resulted in a bit of stumbling about and clashing of teeth, before pushing Chanyeol onto the bed and climbing over him.

“We’ve waited way too fucking long to just kiss,” Baekhyun breathed into Chanyeol’s neck where he began to suck lightly, causing Chanyeol to writhe under him, “Would you agree?”

“Fuck- yes! Shit…” then a thought occurred to Chanyeol, “should we, like, talk first?”

“Talking didn’t work the first time,” Baekhyun said into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, his breath leaving behind a hot dampness, goosebumps springing up on Chanyeol’s skin, “we can talk after fucking.”  
  


“Holy- okay,” Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically, already propping himself up so that he could pull his shirt over his head, exposing his toned torso to Baekhyun. 

The other man’s eyes were awe-filled as he ran his dainty hands along Chanyeol’s abs and across his pecs, making sure to pause over his pert nipples, smirking at the contortion of Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol’s nipples were sensitive. Noted. 

Refocusing on Chanyeol’s gaping lips, Baekhyun moved so that he was sitting directly over Chanyeol’s crotch area. It was then that Chanyeol realised that Baekhyun wasn’t wearing any underwear and demanded that Baekhyun remove Chanyeol’s jeans so that their erect cocks could finally make some kind of contact. 

When Baekhyun pulled the jeans away and Chanyeol’s erection was exposed, he actually gasped. With his pretty hands and long delicate fingers, he reached out to caress it as though it were some kind of precious object.

“Woah. That’s big...you know, you act all shy and demure but you aren’t are you? Because you’ve got a monster in your trousers.”  
  


The light touches that Baekhyun left all over Chanyeol’s dick drove him mad. Partly because of the fact that Baekhyun was actually straddling him while he was naked and actually touching his dick which was so dizzying, but also because he was practically gagging for something more. A stronger touch, Baekhyun’s mouth anything. 

“If you keep touching me like that, I might actually start crying.”

“Crying?”

  
“Yeah...have you never been so horny that you cried?”

With a look of disbelief and a shake of his head, Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s lips with a smile before bursting into laughter.

“Literally never...you’re such a softie.”  
  


“No,” Chanyeol said with all the seriousness in the world, “I am a very, very hardy and I need you to fuck me. Now.” 

Baekhyun gestured to him with a mock salute and a “yes sir” before hopping off the bed to grab some condoms and lube.

“Wait,” he said struggling to tip a small packet out of the box, “you a...a top? Or?” he looked adorably shy and that was when Chanyeol remembered just how new Baekhyun was to all of this, perhaps newer than Chanyeol first thought, “I-I...I don’t mind? I suppose…”  
  


With a kind smile, Chanyeol held out his arms, offering Baekhyun a comforting embrace in the hopes that it would quell any nerves that the other man may have had.

Baekhyun gladly accepted and climbed on top of Chanyeol, falling into a clumsy hug which made Chanyeol chuckle.

“Well, I prefer to bottom, usually,” Chanyeol explained, running his hands through Baekhyun’s blonde hair that he was starting to love so much, “so I can walk you through it.”

With fluttering eyes framed by beautifully long lashes, Baekhyun nodded shyly with a quiet “okay”.

Not wanting to waste a single second more, Baekhyun moved to remove his jersey, throwing it on the floor before going to take off his knee-high socks.

“Wait!” Chanyeol held out an arm to stop him, “l-leave them on...I like them…”

“You are full of surprises, Park. I like it.”

After having what could only be described as mind-blowing sex, they lay in bed together, wrapped up close and too tired to move, basking in the pleasure of each other’s company.

“Did that count as hate sex?” Baekhyun wondered, drawing patterns on Chanyeol’s chest.

“No? I don’t hate you. I disliked you a bit at first. But I also really fancied you. So it doesn’t count.”

“Aw. Make up sex works. Maybe we could roleplay hate sex or something? I feel like I’ve got some in my system after all the...angst.”  
  


“You’re ridiculous,” Chanyeol said in disbelief but offering Baekhyun a deep, languid kiss on the lips to prove that he didn’t really mean it, “what happened to talking after fucking?”

“What is there to talk about? Did I not send enough messages?” The memory made Baekhyun groan in embarrassment and bury his head in Chanyeol’s neck, “I really didn’t think you’d see those.”  
  


“Aren’t you glad I did?”

Of course, Baekhyun was. Had Baekhyun not persisted, perhaps foolishly, they wouldn’t be laying in each other’s arms then. They wouldn’t have confessed their feelings for each other and they would have both been suffering in silence, assuming the other wanted nothing to do with whatever they had.

Nor would they be able to game in the same room for once. 

“Chanyeol, fucking hell!” Baekhyun was getting increasingly pissed off with every bullet Chanyeol misfired at the opposing team, “how are you so shit at this?”  
  


Chanyeol elbowed him in the ribs and shot off a string of bullets, one of them miraculously hitting its target. He shot his arms in the air in celebration and was rewarded with a neck kiss from Baekhyun.

They were so deprived of their gaming fix that Chanyeol was sitting on Baekhyun’s expensive gaming chair in his nothing but his boxers while Baekhyun was still only in his jersey (and knee-high socks, of course), both screaming expletives at each other. Even great sex and mutual feelings wouldn’t get rid of their tension when gaming.

“How the fuck am I supposed to play well when your naked ass is on my dick!?”

Oh yeah. And Baekhyun had insisted that he play while sitting on Chanyeol’s lap which was not only really distracting, he also blocked the screen.

“Why? Is my bare, pert, delectable ass putting you off?”

“I think I hate you after all. You are really fucking annoying?”

“Yay,” Baekhyun turned around to face Chanyeol, straddling his lap. He leaned in to kiss him, “that means I get hate sex.”

They obviously didn’t hate each other but they still had sex. On the computer chair while the game continued in the background, the voices of the opposing team asking where they had gone. 

However, it is always important to learn from past mistakes so, before Baekhyun climbed under the desk to take Chanyeol into his mouth and give him the blowjob of his life, he made perfectly sure that the microphone was off.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about gaming so I made it drama instead. Hope it wasn't too dramatic and that the ending was happy enough? They seemed happy enough ;)
> 
> Twitter: @Yeoloutof10...still there...free me.


End file.
